


The witcher sexstory collection

by Mswq



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswq/pseuds/Mswq
Summary: Here will be some nice Sex Story with the witcher characters





	1. Chapter 1

Hi i want to write some storys but i need ur help pls vote for characters in the comments. Write the name/s and a idea maybe i will write ur Story everything is possible


	2. First try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt x Yen

Geralt rides home. AT the gate waites Yen . Hi geralt how r u ? Good where are the others. They are away only u and me . Ok btw i am cold lets get inside. Together Hand in Hand they walk inside the castel. Oh so nice warm. Geralt? Yes? Can u warm me up? sure .He pushes her on the bed. Hey . Than He joins her. Toches her . U R so pretty. Thx darling. So He puts down her shirt ans start kissing her. She kisses her back. Than they bouth get completly nacked. Than He touches her breast and suck IT. Ooohhh . HiS Hand grabs her womanhood and beginns to play with her.Soddenly He puts her head down and turn her around. He slaps her ass. YEs geralt more. Harder spank her her again and again she begins to cry. U want more bitch. Mercy pls. Nono He continues. Geralt. He uses a spell she cant Do anything anymore. Harder and Harder her ass is red now. She crys . u will obey me .He turns her arround And bite her nipple. Than stand up and kick her. U like that tell me it. No. He kicks her pussy. Aou . Tell me. I like ur punishment. Good. Than He pisses on her .Geralt what are u doing. Drink it bitch. Noway. He puts her face on the piss. With cocke she Drink it under violence. Than He puts her dick in her mouth. Now suck it. Slowly she beginns to play With his dick. He moans and put his dick deeper in her mouth. She needs to throug up but continues. Suddenly He comes into her mouth. Swallow it. Under sickness she swallow it. Pls Geralt end it. No will learn real pleasure. And goes to her pussy. So He puts her thoung in her and play with her . Oh yes bby. He continues Than grap a cane and pushes IT in her. Ahhhh that hurts stop IT. No beg. And He puts IT faster in blood comes. Argh she crys pls it hurts to much. He continues till she comes , than He putts his dick inside her and beginns to fuck her . Harder and harder without mercy she cant she moans and gasps. This is to fast slow down. He ramms her till he is finished. Oh that was great but i am Not finished. Pls geralt i cant anymore. Haha and turns her around. Now ur Ass. Geralt pls i hate this. Ohno u will love IT. And Puts his dick in her she screams ahhhh this hurts. ohh yes i wil show ur real pain. Deeper she crys loud. Oh yeah. He fuck her without any mercy. As he comes she fells asleep. He stands up and lay her nude body in the forestt . She should learn this leasson.


	3. Dijkstra x Philipa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dijkstra and Philipa Meet she wants him to join her

IT is in the evening Philipa is on her way to Dijkstra. She araives AT the Gates. A Guardian asks her Who are u and what do u want? I am Philipa Eilhart and i wish to See Dijkstra. He looks AT her than let her go in. He waits at the great hall. Thanks . So she walks through the castel to the great hall. The hall is giant in the middle is a long table with a lots of food on in some soldiers eat there at the end of the table sits Dijkstra.Oh philipa nice to meet u how r u? I am fine. Whats the reason u r here. I need to talk u alone. Ok follow me .He leads her out of the hall to a sleeproom. So whats so important. Without any warinig she leads foreward and kisses him. He smiles well thats a reason hmhm . I missed u couldnt wait any longer have to see u. Thats Ok well its been a long time. Yes she pushes him on the bed i need u now. Wow wait not so fast but He smiles. She undressed herself. U are so beatiful wow He looks at her body. May i join u and strips hiself. Than He graps her and pulls her on the bed next to her. I know what u want he said and slaps her ass soft oohhh yes more mylord. So He slaps her harder and harder till she beg to stop hm 10 more bby. No pls. But He ignores her and slaps her Ass is Red ah nice. She turns around and let a flash into his cock argh He screams. Hmhmh now my trun. Another Flash into his cock. This will be fun. Than a last flash Dijkstra screams a last time. Now He puts her head down to his manhood. Suck it bitch. She puts his dick in her mouth. IT was really big and Hard. Slowly she beginns to suck his cock. Ohyeah bby more. He puts his dick deeper. She beginns to Choke but He Has no mercy and puts it maximum deep . Argg. Bby i love this He said and fucks her faster. Suddenly He cums in her mouth. All the cum landed in He mouth He force her Do swallow it all. Than He gets down to her pussy and beginns to lick. She anjoys it. Yes dijkstra Yes. He lick her faster She gaspes. Omg now He fingers her She screams lout of pleasure. U R a dirty bitch say it if i should continue. I am a dirty bitch. Good bitch said He and continues. After a while She screamed a last time and squirt. Good god that was sick and He licks her cum. Than he puts his dick in but it is to dick he pushes it hart with Power in but only the half goes in. He grined Than beginns to fuck her. She moand this feels so Good but u r so big. What did u expect. Haha Come on. He beginns to fuck her faster and faster. Omg yes bby faster. He suddenly exploded in her ups. What are u seriois. Sry But i am Not finished bby and Turns her aound. U r really horny Do What u cant resist. He Puts his dick in her Ass. Ouuu she screams that hurts. Than He beggins to fuck her . She crys but with pleasure. Haha no mercy and goes deeper pls that hurt so much. U will enjoy it baby. Harder and harder he fucks her till He cums than they lay a while on the bed together. That was great we have to Do it again. Maybe we will than she walks out of the room and leafs. I hope u guys like it. U can request storys (characters )and i will write for u.


	4. Lambert x Ciri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert x ciri

Ciri has become a witcher. Now she wants to find some tasks. Alone she walks through the foest .IT is a very dark and dangerous fores but she Fels comfortable to walk through IT. Then There are too ways one left and one right. The left is small but with Light the right is darker but bigger. Hm tough choice. She decided to go right. The walk seems to be endless she walks now by hours. She is exhausted. Time to rest. So she lays herself on the ground in the grass and beginns to sleep. After a while she wakes up.She felt something strange. A stranger has touched her. What are u doing. Hm u will enjoy it she jumps back. He has a sword. She attacked him but He blocked the attacked und unweapond her. Now u r mine. Fuck u.He smaches her to the ground and begann to undo her shirt. Than she hear a gasp and the man fall dead on her . Lambert haß sneeked behind the man and killed him. Ciri are u ok. Yes thanks lambert this pervert want to rape me. Lucky that i could help u . Yes thanks again. No Problem the woods are dangerous be carefull. Maybe i can repay u for u help. He smiles and she kisses him. He returned the Kiss. Is that ok for u ? Yes u deserved IT. Then she unclothed herslef. Wow ciri u r so beautiful but There is no need for it. Dont worry i want it to. He stripps hislef ok. Then he touches her breast and play with them. She enjoys it. U like them yes they are perfect and bite into one breast. Ou. I know it is strange but i want to spank u. She lays on the bottom ok punish me daddy . He becomes very horny and starts to spank her. Aou oohh . U want more right. Des pls. So he continues till her ass is Red. That is enpugh. Now she moves her head to his manhood. Wow u r really big. Thanks and He goes to her womanhood. She Puts his dick in but it is to big. Go depeer baby and He starts licking her she moans yes and put his dick as deep as possible. He beganns to move his cock she was close to choke but feeled the pleasure down.He Moves his thoungh omg He was so good she was close to explode. He always hit the perfect spot she doesnt want him to stop. So she focused to blow his dick as good as possible. Suddenly they both Come together. Should i swallow it. Yes pls i will Do it too. Ok so she did. Now i have a specific which stand there i want to kick ur Balls. What .Come on .okok.so she kicked him. Aoh that hurts. U can Do it she kicked him again. Now He says nothing. She repeats it some times. Now a last kick it was really hard and hit his tip He lays on the ground screaming. That was good now lets fuck. He moves his dick Carefull in her pussy. She was tight but not big enough . Than He beganns to move. Yes this Fels so good more. He graps her Ass and continues. Harder and faster Baby. So he Fucks her as she wished.she moans and screams loud till He comes. Omg That was awesome. I am Not fnished turn around. Ok .so she turn her back to him. He Puts soft his dick in her Ass. Aou this hurts. Wait u will enjoy it a little more deeper. Aaarrgghh. Yes now i am in. He beganns to move First it hurts but with the time she beganns to enjoy it. Oh u r so good lambert. Yes bby i can feel u .ough Than He Put his dick out and cummed on her titts. That was so fun. Yes u will become a good witcher. They both clothed themself and go back home. I hope that u like IT if u have any whishes for characters or anything else let me know


	5. Geralt x Yen x Triss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yen and triss have a 3some

Geralt wokes up .hE was waiting for Yen any triss. The want to meet each other


End file.
